Gundam Battle
by D-Zues of Hermosa
Summary: Idea from Gunpla Builders.  What if Gunpla Battle grew in popularity and size?  Follow Mark and his adventures of sorts; I promise there are cool battle scenes! Rated T for now, might get moved up to M.


**Author Notice: This is my first writing…so HELP! Anyways I chose this because I like Gundam, but I wanted something a bit easier to write. Please comment, tell me problems, give praise, and overall help me become a better writer. And with that said…let the story begin!**

**A Battle in Simulated Space**

Gunpla, the plastic models of Mobile Suits from the various Gundam media, though a cash cow, did not reach its full potential until Gunpla Battle was introduced. Only a short time after its introduction, Gunpla Battle had expanded beyond Japan and into many major countries like the United States within a year of its introduction. This expansion was due to the realistic simulated battles that took place and the unique opportunity of being able to pilot something that might not ever fully exist. Soon local, regional, national, and international tournaments were being held on a constant basis and basic rules and regulations were being put in place. This was done to prevent instances of a Zaku II going up against Wing Zero…but on to the suits themselves. The performance of the suit was of course based on the suit model itself and the quality of the Gunpla. With the option to mod a model, each mobile suit can be unique therefore making each battle unique (there are many different battle types that can happen in all kinds of different environments).

Now our story begins during a local tournament which is hosting a team battle where two teams of Gunpla fight and whoever survives wins. Usually the winner is given a random Gunpla, which allows many to obtain Gunpla which contain better mobile suits. Without any more of an introduction, let the story begin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The area of battle was between the blue Earth and the glowing white Moon. A blue and white RGM-86R GM III, equipped with a beam rifle, a shield, and 2 large missile pods on its shoulders, leads 4 other mobile suits in a v-shaped formation towards a drifting Salamis class ship. To the left and a bit behind is a solid blue-gray RGM-79N GM Custom, shield and machine gun at the ready. The right side was taken by a sea-green RGM-89 Jegan, large shield ahead and beam rifle pointed forward, which carefully scanned the area near the ship. The 2 suits taking up the rear were a blue and desert pink RGM-79R GM II, shield flat on its arm and rifle not aimed forward, on the right and a dark blue and dark sea-green MSA-003 Nemo, its rifle and shield in the same position in the same position.

As the suits closed in on the Salamis, all stopped but the GM II, which put up its feet and used the thrusters in them to slow to safe landing speed. Landing on the ship, the pilot moved the head horizontally left to right, and then the sensors picked up something. Floating nearby was an empty Shackle, but the pilot was a newbie and instead of figuring out the obvious instead called his teammates.

"Hey guys, there is something floating above to the right of the ship…does anyone know what it is?"

The Jegan's pilot responded warily, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's a Shackle which means…" answered the GM III's pilot before he was interrupted by a yell.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled the GM II's pilot as an AMS-119 Geara Doga used its main thrusters to move from its hiding spot on the side of the bow before and grappling with the GM II with one arm and aiming its rifle, more specifically its heat bayonet, at the cockpit with the other. The blade began glowing a bright orange-red and was soon thrust into the cockpit, which caused the Gunpla simulation pod to shake violently and display whom the pilot was shot down by.

The Geara Doga gunned its main thrusters and vernier thrusters, flying diagonally away from the other suits**[1]** while firing its beam machine gun. Brilliant yellow beams flew through the black abyss towards the various mobile suits. However the mobile suits had spread out when it saw the Geara Doga and the shots missed the various suits. A fury of yellow and pink beams came from the Nemo, GM III, and Jegan, most of which missed as the Geara Doga juked left and right; however a beam hit one of the legs, destroying it in an explosion. The Geara Doga span out of control for a couple of seconds, but that was all that was needed; as the other suits were shooting, the GM Custom charged ahead to close the range and once it did, its machine gun opened fire, sending lead into the opposite mech. The Geara Doga soon seemingly bled brown smoke as a small explosion confirmed its fate.

Unfortunately the would be celebration was soon cut short by a rocket that narrowly missed the GM Custom and instead hit the Salamis class ship. A purple AMX-009 Dreissen screamed from above, bazooka aiming at the GM Custom.; head and to the right of it was a green, silver sleeved AMX-006 Gaza-D in Mobile Armor form; finally a bright green RMS-106 Hizack took the rear and started to fire its beam rifle at the Jegan. The yellow beam harmlessly hit its large shield as it started toward the Hizack, occasionally firing its beam rifle while raising its shield to the front. The Nemo gunned its thrusters to max, trying to reach the GM Custom; at the same time the GM III began to slowly accelerate towards the incoming Gaza-D, waiting to respond.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The GM Custom desperately moved to right and fired its machine gun at the incoming mobile suit. Unfortunately the tracers just kept on going into space, missing the Dreissen. The Dreissen responded by shooting its bazooka four times; the GM Custom dodged the first shot by using its thrusters to move left and up, next it fired its Vulcans at the incoming projectiles, hitting two of them causing explosions and a cloud a smoke to temporarily form. The last round speed through the cloud, to which the GM Custom did the only thing he could, using the shield to take the round. A decent sized explosion occurred as it hit the shield and a brown-black cloud of smoke once again formed.

The GM Custom moved up and right, its left forearm gone, electricity sparking from what was left. During this attack the Dreissen**[2]** managed to get below and to the right of the GM Custom and was aiming its bazooka when a yellow beam clipped it on its right shoulder, leaving melted metal in its wake. The hit machine rapidly turned around and used its thrusters to make a 90 degree turn moving away from incoming Nemo. The Dreissen fired its bazooka to keep the Nemo off it as it drew its heat rod and raised its arm, pointing its 3-barrel beam cannon at its new opponent. The Nemo instead did a spiral dodge, going around the round and fired its beam rifle several times, the gleaming yellow beams narrowly missing the target.

At the same time the GM Custom reoriented itself. As rapidly scanned the area before its attention was drawn to the rapid firing of many yellow beams. Magnifying the image the pilot saw the Dreissen firing its left 3-beam cannon, pinning down the Nemo which rapidly tried to evade what it could and use to shield to block what it could not. The GM Custom then closed on the now still Dreissen from above and fired its machine gun, with hot lead cutting into the machine; then it threw its gun into space and charged in with its beam saber drawn. The Nemo slowed down and aimed its beam rifle, making sure to get a clear shot in case anything went wrong. The damaged Dreissen turned as rapidly as it could and launched all three of its tri-blades; the spinning blades flew into the rapidly approaching GM Custom, shredding the arm, body, and legs. The Dreissen then finished it by throwing its heat rod into the now totally GM Custom; however as soon as it did that a yellow beam vertically bisected the victorious machine, instantly destroying it and causing a massive circular purple explosion. The Nemo then turned around and began to approach its remaining teammates.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile the Gaza-D charged at the GM III in MA form, firing a large powerful green beam from its large rifle. The GM automatically blocked it with its shield by moving it to the "held" position retaliating with its beam rifle. Several pink beam whizzed pass the rapidly moving MA before it juked up, slowed down, and transformed into MS form. At the medium-close distance it was at, it opened its shoulder binders and launched one of its two 14-missile launcher load at the GM III. As the missiles launched, the GM III did something unexpected, it charged, firing one of its shoulder mounted small 15- missile pod. The small missiles exploded among it opposing missiles, creating a solid line of brilliant orange explosion. From this backdrop came the GM III like a bat out of hell, its left hand holding a beam saber in a horizontal position across its body, ready to strike. The Gaza fired its smaller beam cannons, but they weren't aimed; next it fired its Knuckle Buster, unleashing a large green beam. The GM used its backpack thrusters to move above the powerful beam before using its powerful leg veniers to do a flip before gunning it at the Gaza. The GM III then slashed horizontally, the pink beam cutting through the suit like butter, and moved past the now bisected suit peeling off to the left. From there it used its verniers in a wide turn that kept its momentum and headed off toward the other mobile suits, gradually slowing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Jegan was playing a defensive game, using its large shield to block the incoming beams from the advancing Hizack. The Hizack, wanting to take the battle into close quarters, let go of its rifle and grabbed its beam saber from its waist. Holding it in position to slash diagonally from top left to bottom it quickly neared the Jegan. The Jegan turned around and used its shoulder verniers to move backwards and to the right just as the Hizack slashed and fired its three hand grenades at vulnerable Hizack, destroying it.

At the same time, the Nemo arrived at the Salamis, scanning for the last MS; but then Nemo saw bright trails of light caused the incoming enemy's enormous thrusters followed by a multitude of incoming beams. The Nemo moved right while using its shield to blocks the incoming beams. Approaching the team was a pink-red AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, moving faster than any of the suits could hope to achieve. The Gerbera Tetrea disengaged its Strum booster and charged in towards the Nemo. The Nemo desperately tried to hit it, but the Gerbera kept on moving forward, zigzagging left and right as the yellow beams went to space. The Gerbera then fired its beam machine gun, which the Nemo blocked using the shield, as it went up and behind; the Gerbera then pointed its left hand and shot its two 110mm machine cannons, tracers arced first in a diagonal line from the bottom left to the top right, nailing the suit. After the Nemo stopped shaking, the pilot turned the suit around and as the suit turned upwards, it saw the Gerbera Tetrea aiming its beam machine gun. The Nemo tried to move, but its mobility was shot; yellow beams shortly after lanced through the suit. As the Nemo exploded behind it, the Gerbera Tetrea juked 10 meters to the right, dodging several pink beams. In front of it the GM III and Jegan moved into range.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The GM III fired the remaining small missiles as it jettisoned both pods, sending 15 small missiles at the enemy machine. With missiles heading straight for it, the Gerbera used it oversized right shoulder thruster to juke suddenly to the left, then it turned its body so that way it could move away from the missiles. With the maneuver all set, the Gerbera maxed its thrusters and fired its left two machine cannons until they ran out of ammo, but by then all the missiles had been shot down. As the machine came to a stop in order to begin its next attack a pink beam pierced its left arm from bellow. As the Gerbera Tetrea turned toward its attacker it juke forward it managed to see the Jegan, at close range, pointing its shield missiles tubes towards it. The Jegan fired at such a close range that the enemy machine could not effectively maneuver. The missiles exploded and a shroud of brown smoke appeared, but the Gerbera did not attack from the cloud, instead it bore down from above beam saber at the ready. The Jegan had only enough time to turn its body right, but its left arm holding its shield was cut. The Jegan followed its foe's downward path a fired ahead of it, but the Gerbera Tetrea had just played the Jegan's pilot as it had just abruptly stopped, heading back towards its damaged enemy. It spiraled through a hail of beams fired by the Jegan to stop it and threw its beam saber at it; but the Jegan sacrificed its rifle and moved away…only to see the Gerbera with its remaining arm up, holding its other beam saber, ready to strike.

However a yellow beam made it rapidly juke to the side as the GM III charged in firing its rifle. The Gerbera simply rolled to the right, but soon it found the Jegan had closed in and was about to swing its saber. It countered the Jegan's horizontal swing with its vertical swing, locking sabers. The GM III then appeared to the right of locked machines and aimed its beam rifle in the typical Gundam shooting pose; the Gerbera immediately kicked the Jegan and flew towards the GM III, firing its remaining two machine cannons. The GM III raised its shield in the upright position and blocked all the shots; but the enemy suit had closed in to melee range. The Gerbera stabbed at the GM III which responded by thrusting its beam rifle into saber, causing an explosion that stopped the thrust and followed up by bashing the nearby mobile with its shield, causing it and the enemy suit to fly off. Then the Jegan appeared by the Gerbera Tetrea and, in repeated downwards motions, stabbed the suits main thrusters. The Jegan then left the beam saber as it fled, meanwhile small explosions rocked the opposing pilot. As the pilot looked up he saw the GM III with both of its sabers falling onto his suit as the crossed the suit in an "X" shape**[3]**, totally destroying the suit. As the suit was destroyed the space suddenly disappeared, replaced by _Winners: GM III, Jegan. Congratulations!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Where this battle simulation had actually taken place was in the model shop/Gunpla Battle location _Londo Bell_. Within a minute of the end both simulation cockpits soon opened revealing the two winners. The GM III pilot was a tall, lean, confident-looking male with brown-grey hair and matching eyes. The Jegan pilot was a slight tall woman with short blond hair and sea-green eyes.

The Jegan pilot friendlily jeered, "Overdramatic as usual are we."

"If you have the skills, why not make it fun?" replied the GM III pilot with a grin. "Besides, what do you have say about your little roll stunt," continued the pilot, "You know it's a bit unfair to be cruel to small fry," finished the pilot with a look of bemusement/evil on his face.

With a shrug of her shoulder, the other pilot responded, "What can I say, small fry are small fry for a reason." That statement cause both pilot to grin at each other.

"Good job Mark, Ellis," shot a large older man. "Come and get your winnings already; and stop embarrassing the newbies."

"Fine, fine, fine; but Zenon, I thought you didn't want us to embarrass the small fry anymore," smirked Mark. Both Ellis and Zenon could not resist to chuckle as they approached a table upon which rested 5 Gunpla kits; the RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack", RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type, XM-X1 (F97) Crossbone Gundam X-1, and finally the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster. Mark raised an eyebrow at the X-1 and examined it before picking it up. Ellis upon looking at the kits immediately went for the Airmaster.

"Take care old man, see ya tomorrow Ellis" said Mark as he left.

"Adios Mark, well thank you Mr. Teagle," respectfully said Ellis as she headed out, only to stop when Mr. Teagle asked her a favor.

"The store has been getting busy recently, so I wanted to know if you could build that Jegan for me."

"Um, sure…there a reason for it?"

"I have a feeling that somehow it will help you guys; and you know how these instincts turn out."

"Alright then. Have a great night." And with that Ellis left the store/location and headed for her house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author Notes and Other Stuff:**

**[1]**-Like how the Kshatriya backed away from the Unicorn Gundam during its first battle with its Destroy Mode in Episode 2.

**[2]**-If you have seen Gundam Unicorn Episode 3 you know some of the moves the Dreissen does.

**[3]**-Just like the Crossbone Gundam in its Gundam vs. Gundam Extreme Opening movie.

**[4]**-All of the characters so far are original characters from SD Gundam G Generation. Why I used them is because creating a totally new character is very hard . But at the same time I hope get good at characterization and character growth by using them.

**[5]**-The BGM that would go with the first part of the simulation and the GM Custom's part would be LAPLACE from Gundam Unicorn. Use common sense/how the music flows to decide when things happen during the music.

**[6]**-The part where the GM III fires its missiles corresponds to 1:15 on the Mobile Suit from Gundam Unicorn. 2:19 on the same track for the Jegan battle.

**[7]**-The music for most of the Gerbera Tetra is Counterattack from Gundam 00.

**[8]**-"A Red Strike", the Red Astray's theme from SD Gundam G Generation World, is the music from the GM III awesomely using its beam rifle to prevent it from being stabbed to the end.

**[9]**-Yes I will try to put a music list after every chapter; I hope it works out well and if I use a piece of music more than once…then FINE! I will try to use mostly Gundam BMG, but I will not limit myself.

The next chapter will feature some characterization mostly work and a bit at school…or something like that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to jump onto White Base.

_We're jumping onto White Base! AHHHHHHHH!_


End file.
